Mirotic (song)
"Mirotic" (주문, Jumun, "Spell") is the first track on TVXQ's album, Mirotic. Lyrics |-|Romanized= shijageun dalkomhage pyeongbeomhage naege kkeullyeo eonjena geuraetteushi meonjeo mareul georeowa modeun ganeungseong yeoreodweo Oh sarangeun mweoda mweoda imi sushigeo Red ocean nan Breaking my rules again aljana jiruhan geol jogeum dacheodo neon gwaenchana Oh neon nareul weonhae neon naege ppajeo neon naege micheo heeonal su eopseo Yun/All I got you under my skin neon nareul weonhae neon naege ppajeo neon naege micheo neon naye noye Jae/All I got you under my skin nae meorisogeul pagodeuneun nalkaroun nunppit na anigoseon umjigijido anneun Chrome heart niga seontaekan irin geol Oh hyeolgwaneul tago heureuneun sueok gaeye naye Crystal machimnae shijakdwen byeonshine kkeuteun na igeotto sarangeun anilkka Oh neon nareul weonhae neon naege ppajeo neon naege micheo heeonal su eopseo Jun/All I got you under my skin neon nareul weonhae (neon nareul weonhae) neon naege ppajeo neon naege micheo (neon naege micheo) neon naye noye Chang/All I got you under my skin han beone kiseuwa hamkke nari seon deutan ganghan ikkeullim du beone kiseu tteugeopge teojeobeorilgeotgateun nae shimjangeul Yeah neoreul gajeosseo Yun/Yoo You know you got it Yeah oh Come on, come on Come on, come on Jun/All I got you under my skin ni kkum soge nan neol jibaehaneun mabeopsa (ni kkum soge nan) nae jumune neon dashi geuryeojigo isseo (nae jumune Yeah) Yoo/All I got you under my skin My devil’s ride (My devil’s got you, knock down) deoneun sumeul goshi eopjana geureotamyeon (You know, got you go down on me) ije jeulgyeoboneunge eotteolkka Jae/All I got you under my skin (You, oh under my skin) neon nareul weonhae (Yeah yeah yeah) neon naege ppajeo neon naege micheo (My baby baby) heeonal su eopseo Yun/All I got you under my skin (Oh oh oh) neon nareul weonhae (Yeah yeah) neon naege ppajeo (Yeah yeah) neon naege micheo (Yeah yeah oh) neon naye noye I got you under my skin |-|Korean= 시작은 달콤하게 평범하게 나에게 끌려 언제나 그랬듯이 먼저 말을 걸어와 모든 가능성 열어둬 Oh 사랑은 뭐다 뭐다 이미 수식어 Red ocean 난 Breaking my rules again 알잖아 지루한 걸 조금 다쳐도 넌 괜찮아 Oh 넌 나를 원해 넌 내게 빠져 넌 내게 미쳐 헤어날 수 없어 윤/All I got you under my skin 넌 나를 원해 넌 내게 빠져 넌 내게 미쳐 넌 나의 노예 재/All I got you under my skin 내 머리속을 파고드는 날카로운 눈빛 나 아니고선 움직이지도 않는 Chrome heart 니가 선택한 일인 걸 Oh 혈관을 타고 흐르는 수억 개의 나의 Crystal 마침내 시작된 변신의 끝은 나 이것도 사랑은 아닐까 Oh 넌 나를 원해 넌 내게 빠져 넌 내게 미쳐 헤어날 수 없어 준/All I got you under my skin 넌 나를 원해 (넌 나를 원해) 넌 내게 빠져 넌 내게 미쳐 (넌 내게 미쳐) 넌 나의 노예 창/All I got you under my skin 한 번의 키스와 함께 날이 선 듯한 강한 이끌림 두 번의 키스 뜨겁게 터져버릴것같은 내 심장을 Yeah 너를 가졌어 윤/유 You know you got it Yeah oh Come on, come on Come on, come on 준/All I got you under my skin 니 꿈 속의 난 널 지배하는 마법사 (니 꿈 속에 난) 내 주문에 넌 다시 그려지고 있어 (내 주문에 Yeah) 유/All I got you under my skin My devil’s ride (My devil’s got you, knock down) 더는 숨을 곳이 없잖아 그렇다면 (You know, got you go down on me) 이제 즐겨보는게 어떨까 재/All I got you under my skin (You, oh under my skin) 넌 나를 원해 (Yeah yeah yeah) 넌 내게 빠져 넌 내게 미쳐 (My baby baby) 헤어날 수 없어 윤/All I got you under my skin (Oh oh oh) 넌 나를 원해 (Yeah yeah) 넌 내게 빠져 (Yeah yeah) 넌 내게 미쳐 (Yeah yeah oh) 넌 나의 노예 I got you under my skin |-|English= At the start, you were sweetly, naturally attracted to me You stepped up and told me it would forever be like that All the possibilities, opened up What is love? What! It’s now meant by the Red Ocean I’m breakin’ my rules again, you know it’s getting boring? Even if you’re hurt a bit, it’s okay You want me You’ve fallen for me You’re crazy over me You can’t escape I got you under my skin You want me You’ve fallen for me You’re crazy over me You can’t escape I got you under my skin The piercing stare that burrows into your head It’s not me, my still chrome heart It’s the road you chose Millions of my crystals are flowing through your blood vessels Finally it has started, the end of my metamorphosis Isn’t this also love? You want me You’ve fallen for me You’re crazy over me You can’t escape I got you under my skin You want me You’ve fallen for me You’re crazy over me You can’t escape I got you under my skin Together with one time’s kiss The day is fresh, a strong pull The second kiss Your heart felt hot and about to explode Yeah I got you You know you got it Yeah oh Come on, come on Come on, come on I got you under my skin In your dreams I control you With my magic spells You’re once again yearning I got you under my skin My devil’s ride There’s no more room for breathing If that happens How will it be to enjoy it now I got you under my skin (You, oh under my skin) You want me You’ve fallen for me You’re crazy over me You can’t escape I got you under my skin You want me You’ve fallen for me You’re crazy over me You can’t escape I got you under my skin Category:Songs Category:Korean Songs